


The Soft Roar of The Waves

by replaydebut



Series: Oceans of Time [1]
Category: K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Needles, Strangers to Lovers, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/replaydebut/pseuds/replaydebut
Summary: “This isn’t Transylvania, Jinki,” Jonghyun told him. “I don’t own an old castle in Eastern Europe.”“Although, itisa romantic idea.”





	The Soft Roar of The Waves

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone ^^ finally I'm writing a vampire fic and I think it's going to be a series because I really love this universe I've created and I want to explore jongyu's relationship in it more!
> 
> also I played around a bit with time skips in this fic, let me know if it worked out or was a huge mistake lol
> 
> btw, Jonghyun is the vampire in this fic, and I just wanted to preface with that in case anyone needed that as a trigger warning or warning to skip this fic if they're uncomfy w that.
> 
> Enjoy~

  
Jonghyun nipped at the soft skin of Jinki’s neck, right at the juncture of his collarbone where he could sink his fangs into a meaty curve of muscle and blood. Jinki felt the familiar tingle down his thighs and through the tips of his toes that he always felt at the initial contact of fangs to flesh. 

“It tastes sweet,” Jonghyun mumbled. “So sweet…”

He loves to crowd into Jinki’s lap, caging him in with his thighs and clutching his head in his hands while he snuggles into the crook of his neck right before he bites down. Jonghyun’s weight is always warm all over Jinki, which had fascinated him at first. He had expected cold, heavy weight— like a slab of cool marble draped in red velvet cloth.

“Like something out of a movie?” Jonghyun asked what Jinki thought as they laid next to each other in bed. The heat of Jonghyun’s bloodlust had been cooling on their skin and Jinki had just come harder than he ever had in recent memory.

“Maybe. I expected at least a little more drama, more flair,” Jinki had smirked when he said it and Jonghyun smacked his arm.

“Just wait for that part,” Jonghyun said. “I have my moments of cliché.”

Jinki had laughed and Jonghyun had pressed a hot kiss to his neck, bloody residue from his lips staining the skin a dark pink. Jinki didn’t mind.  
  


* * *

  


“I have a lot of stamina, you know.” Jonghyun had said that once, while he was feeding—sucking bites into the meat of Jinki’s inner thighs.

Jonghyun’s plush lips were covered in a sheen of shiny red and his tongue flicked out to lap at one of his sharp fangs. Jinki shivered, even though the air conditioner in his apartment was broken. 

“Yeah?” he managed to reply. “I figured that, seeing as you’re a vampire and all.”

He looked down at his legs. Jonghyun’s fang marks were cute little dots littering the inside of his thighs. Blood was smeared around the edge of a couple of them, but most had been licked clean. 

“That’s right. Superhuman strength.”

Jonghyun crawled up Jinki’s lap as he spoke, plopping down in the open space between his spread thighs. 

“And I’m assuming that applies to all areas…”

Jonghyun kept crawling closer, grabbing ahold of Jinki’s shoulders as he positioned himself centimeters above Jinki’s groin—clothed in thin pajama pants that had been betraying him for some time. Jonghyun grinned and sat down. Jinki swore as he felt a twinge of heat from his dick to his spine. 

Jonghyun wasn’t wearing any underwear under his shorts, and if Jinki pressed up a little, he would feel the bare skin and hot smooth muscle of Jonghyun’s thighs and ass.

“Of physical activity.” Jinki barely finished his sentence. 

Jonghyun only nodded with his coy smile—always inviting with an edge of danger—and shifted forward. His ass brushed over Jinki’s cock and Jinki choked on a moan. 

Jonghyun’s swift fingers slipped under Jinki’s waistband and pulled his dick out, making him flush even in the dark of the room. He rubbed the edge of his tongue over the sharp point of one of his fangs as he brought the head of Jinki’s cock up to the crotch of his shorts. His eyelashes fluttered against his flushed cheeks—warm and full from the blood he had just drank. He had already applied lube before he fed, when Jinki had been oblivious in the bathroom. He felt Jinki’s cock twitch as it touched the wetness of his hole, impatient and aching to push inside.

Jonghyun smirked at that and opened his mouth in pleasure, fangs shining in the moonlight from the window as he let out a moan and fixated bright, teasing eyes on Jinki’s blushing face.

He let go of Jinki’s dick and lunged forward to grab the sides of his head as they collided in a messy kiss, spit and blood dripping from Jonghyun’s mouth. Jinki gasped as Jonghyun’s hips kicked forward to pin him firmly into the mattress with just the pressure of his thighs and groin. 

“All areas.”  


* * *

  


When they first met, it had been one of those very ordinary nights. 

Jinki was working late at the night market a couple subway stops down from his apartment, grilling barbecue and selling drinks until the early hours of the morning. Jonghyun had approached his booth around 1 am on a hot summer night, looking famished and gaunt as he emerged from the inky darkness of the streets around them. 

He had ordered makgeolli and a plate of yukhoe. The yukhoe order was a quick side note under his breath as he raised his makgeolli dish to his mouth with a shaky hand. 

Jinki had faltered a moment when he heard it. Most people ordered yukhoe from restaurants that specialized in it, that advertised the freshness of their beef. Jonghyun had just averted his eyes with a nervous smile as Jinki sprinkled sesame seeds and cracked an egg yolk on top of the meat.

“There you go. The bloodiest meal money can buy,” he had said as he handed it over, trying for an attempt at humor. 

Jinki had had drunk ahjussis at his booth who were more threatening, and raucous teenagers who tried to leave without paying were such a regular occurance that Jinki tried not to bat an eye at the occasional odd young man who looked like he hadn’t touched a bite of food in weeks and came to a barbecue stand to order raw beef. 

Jonghyun chuckled, looking up at Jinki’s sweaty, grease-stained face. His eyes were soft, but filled with a sense of diligence and pride in the face of his less than ideal work conditions. 

“It’s funny you should say that,” Jonghyun had mumbled. He caught Jinki’s eye for a moment as he sat there, seeming to shiver even in the hot night air. He looked worn down, hunched over the booth in a faded black t-shirt with dark circles around his pretty eyes. 

It was his eyes. They were hypnotic in the way they caught Jinki’s attention, pulling him into deep pools of dark that had an inhuman shimmer about them when he blinked. Jinki felt his face heat up. He blamed it on the temperature of the grill as he broke their gaze.

Jonghyun had slurped a piece of the meat into his mouth then—so quick in his movements that Jinki only just noticed the flash of a shining white tooth that seemed abnormally long and sharp. He stumbled back a step, trying not to seem obvious. The snarl of it was canine-like, and seeing it peek out from behind lush pink lips made his stomach tumble in a way he couldn’t explain.

Jinki saw the flash of it a couple more times, long and thin but sturdy as it gnashed into the bloody meat between Jonghyun’s chopsticks. 

When Jonghyun finished, his face looked flushed, and Jinki could blame it on the makgeolli if not for the fact that even the bags underneath Jonghyun’s eyes had seemed to clear up—skin tightening and coloring back to a natural tone. He decided it was the fluorescent light of the booth and the night playing tricks on him and tried to shrug it off. 

“Thank you,” Jonghyun said, and one of his long teeth peeked out from the curve of his mouth again. Jinki just stared.

“Come back anytime,” he had said, dazed as he watched Jonghyun turn on his heel and walk out into the darkness, sinking seamlessly into its murky depths.

Jinki had reached over the counter to collect Jonghyun’s dishes, and his fingers brushed against a slip of paper caught under the edge of Jonghyun’s plate. 

Swift, hurried handwriting. As if the writer’s brain constantly moved faster than his hand could keep up. It was a phone number, and a curious little emoticon fashioned out of three consonants punctuated the last line. 

ㅎ ㅅ ㅎ  


* * *

  


From there, things progressed. 

They met up on late nights, crowding around street food carts or drinking at small bars until Jonghyun got bored and took Jinki on long subway rides where they could chatter and snicker amongst themselves in that public space the city shared, with its curious measure of privateness.

“I think midnight is my favorite hour.”

Jinki had bought Jonghyun an egg waffle with strawberry ice cream stuffed inside, and he was nibbling at the edges as he talked, thigh touching Jinki’s in the furthest back corner of the train car. 

“You have a favorite hour?” Jinki had asked, snorting as he reached over to tear off a piece.

“Don’t you?” Jonghyun’s neat eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as he kept talking. “It’s the best time. It isn’t too late where the night starts to wind down, but it isn’t early either.”

Jinki thought about how his usual rush of Friday night customers would start to form a line in front of his grill at the market around 12 am exactly. 

“It always feels like the beginning of something. Like anything could happen,” Jonghyun paused to take a big bite of his waffle and let the coldness of the ice cream fill his mouth. 

Jinki watched one of Jonghyun’s oddly sharp teeth catch on a pocket of the soft dough, and his heart leaped in his chest.  
  


* * *

  


It was when Jonghyun came stumbling into Jinki’s apartment one Sunday night that he found out what he had been casually suspecting for some time. 

Jonghyun was drenched in sweat and the bags under his eyes were dark and weary like that first night he had appeared in front of Jinki at the market. He was shaking as he collapsed on the couch in Jinki’s living room, and Jinki felt nervous like he had intruded on something he shouldn’t see. 

“Hyung…” Jonghyun coughed it out. “Do you have any meat in the fridge?”

Jinki was too stunned to answer, and he just nodded as he walked into the kitchen to dig around for some pork he knew he had bought recently. 

“Rare, right?” Jinki called into the living room, keeping his head politely turned so he could only see Jonghyun’s slumped form from the corner of his eye. 

“Just bring it here.”

Jinki rubbed his thumb over the plastic covering the meat, and his brain made several conclusions at once. 

He walked back into the living room and stopped a few steps before he got to the couch. Jonghyun’s teeth were chattering, and his fangs were a shimmering white blot in Jinki’s vision. 

“You’re a vampire, aren’t you?” he couldn’t find any other way to say it.

There was a heavy pause. Jonghyun started to curl into himself, scooting to the edge of the couch cushion and peering at Jinki with wide eyes—shining black jewels behind long delicate lashes. Jinki looked at the meat in his hands again, and then back up at Jonghyun and his frightful gaze, afraid of what Jinki would do. 

“I think I knew that night at the market,” Jinki said calmly, sitting down next to Jonghyun on the couch, but lingering a few inches away. 

“My fangs,” Jonghyun nodded, looking down at his fingers as he chuckled to himself at the realization.

“And you ordered raw beef at a food stall famous for barbecue skewers,” Jinki laughed and Jonghyun joined in with a shaky smile. 

Jinki felt himself sinking deeper into the couch cushions, his body wanting to close the gap between the two of them. He sat the package of meat down in the empty space instead. Jonghyun’s eyes flicked down to it and back up to Jinki’s before he timidly picked it up. 

“I can go in the bathroom to eat it,” Jonghyun said. “I’ll clean up the mess too.”

Jinki nodded. There was something swirling around in his gut but he couldn’t name it. He thought about Jonghyun’s fangs tearing open the package of meat and slurping at the raw pieces of pork, trying to suck out every drop of bloody juice that he could.

“Thank you,” Jonghyun said, turning before he walked into the bathroom. His tired eyes still had that shine to them, a glimmer of honesty.

“Anytime.”  


* * *

  


The first time Jinki visited Jonghyun’s apartment he had been so nervous that the old woman sitting next to him on the subway kept raising an annoyed eyebrow at his knee that he couldn’t keep from bouncing. 

He hadn’t known what to expect, and the outside of the building looked like every other one in the neighborhood, in any neighborhood in the whole city of Seoul. He rang the doorbell, and it felt foolish.

“This isn’t Transylvania, Jinki,” Jonghyun told him as they walked into his dark cave of a bedroom. He pulled Jinki by the arm to stand in the mirror next to him. Jonghyun waved into it, demonstrating his visibility.

“I don’t own an old castle in Eastern Europe,” Jonghyun said. “Although, it _is_ a romantic idea.”

Jinki laughed at that, imagining Jonghyun draped in a swirling black cape and drinking blood from a jewelled chalice. 

He tugged on Jinki’s hand until they were both sitting on the edge of the bed. “If I owned a castle, you would know. I would’ve taken you there already.”

Jonghyun sounded wistful, as if he had imagined this castle in exquisite detail—had imagined making love to Jinki amidst sheets of lush blood red and shining gold while a pair of French doors leading to the balcony let a cool breeze wash over their heated skin. 

The night that followed the exchange wasn’t nearly as glamorous, but Jinki had melted under Jonghyun’s gaze and the overwhelming feeling of his naked body pressing him into the mattress. Jonghyun had trailed hot kisses up the column of Jinki’s neck, carefully avoiding breaking the skin with his fangs as his bare cock bumped against Jinki’s own and the sounds of silence punctuated Jinki’s gasps of pleasure.  
  


* * *

  


Jinki jolted awake one night to the sound of Jonghyun knocking on the apartment door, gasping for air as he stumbled inside and fell to the floor. 

Jinki scrambled to help him up, pulling him to his feet and dragging him to the couch. His face was thin with his bones creeping out from his cheeks and threatening to pierce the surface of his skin. 

“I’m sorry, hyung,” Jonghyun coughed out, voice weak. “I ran out of meat so quickly.” His arms shook as he tried to push himself up into a sitting position. “And, I’m just so hungry.”

Jinki nodded silently, his mind fixating on the moment a few weeks prior when they had been making out in Jinki’s bed. Jonghyun had been kissing him so hard that one of his fangs had knocked against Jinki’s bottom lip and nicked it ever so slightly. He had quickly pulled away and Jinki had wiped the cut with the sleeve of his shirt, staining it with a small drop of blood. 

Jonghyun’s eyes had shot wide and dark, shaking as his nostrils flared. Jinki had apologized and tried to reach out and touch him, but Jonghyun had shook his head and excused himself with polite, brisk steps towards the front door.

“I’ll call you,” he had said before he rushed out of the apartment and down the street.

He did call, and their talks were short and pleasant, but something had been off. 

Every night since, Jinki had been imagining what would’ve happened if Jonghyun hadn’t stopped—if he had sucked Jinki’s bottom lip inside his mouth and drained the blood from it like juice from a popsicle. He had imagined Jonghyun’s delighted face as he sank his fangs into his neck, how his skin and eyes would perk up after he was full of as much of Jinki’s blood as he wanted. 

Jinki’s hand would inch under his boxer shorts every night when he reached this part of the fantasy, his body heating up and hips kicking into his hand with a guilty and aching desire.

Now, Jinki was pondering those moments in his bedroom as he watched Jonghyun slump further into the couch, fingers shaking and eyes slipping shut as his stomach made a roaring noise of protest. 

“I don’t have any meat,” Jinki started, scooting Jonghyun’s body over gently so that he could sit next to him. Jonghyun’s face scrunched up in agony at that, and his bottom lip began to tremble. Jinki sighed and looked at his feet.

“Why don’t you just feed on me?” Jinki said. There was a pause, and Jinki could practically hear Jonghyun thinking.

“Y-you,” Jonghyun stuttered. “You would be okay with that?”

“I know raw meat can’t be as good as the real thing,” Jinki said with a small smile. “Unless you can’t control yourself.” 

Jinki scooted closer, tentatively placing his hand on Jonghyun’s thigh, feeling his skin through the rips in his jeans. “But, I think you probably can.”

Jonghyun sniffled quietly. Jinki could hear the thump of his own heartbeat in the silence of the room, and he thought of all the blood rushing through his body to that organ at the center. He wondered if Jonghyun could hear it too. Jonghyun rubbed one of his eyes, a vulnerable gesture of exhaustion.

“You’re sure?” Jonghyun asked. The usual charming lilt to his voice was replaced by a serious and steady tone. Jinki turned his arm over to bear the underside of his wrist. 

“I’m sure.”

Jonghyun sucked in a breath. Jinki suddenly wondered if he could smell him, if he could always smell the metallic scent of blood thrumming centimeters away. Jonghyun rubbed a thumb over Jinki’s wrist and moved closer to him, until their thighs touched like so many nights in subway cars.

The first touch of Jonghyun’s lips to Jinki’s wrist made him shiver, and he watched Jonghyun’s eyes disappear under the sweep of his hair as he leaned in closer, pressing a gentle kiss to Jinki’s skin. 

Jinki felt his heartbeat increasing, knew Jonghyun could hear it too, wanted him to know it was less from anxiety than from a strange sense of excitement skirting the edge of arousal. His fangs were sharp, a zipping line of heat up Jinki’s spine that made his head fuzzy and knocked the wind out of him with a violent, surprised shout. 

“It’s okay,” he heard himself say immediately as he felt Jonghyun freeze from head to toe. “It’s okay.” He petted the top of Jonghyun’s head with a gentle brush of his hand. 

He listened to the sounds of Jonghyun sucking, the wetness of fangs sinking into skin and blood, and the rhythm of Jinki’s own heart pumping through his veins. 

When Jonghyun finished and lifted his head to wipe his mouth, Jinki saw the pink flush on his cheeks, the wild shine in his eyes, the vibrant red color lining his teeth and the inside of his pretty lips. He smiled, and it was _dashing._

Jonghyun cuddled into Jinki’s side after he was full. The TV was playing a movie, but Jinki was focused on stroking Jonghyun’s hair and watching the colors from the screen shift around on his face. 

“Don’t let it get bad like that again, okay?” Jinki had cracked the silence. “I have enough blood for the both of us.” 

Jonghyun smiled, but his eyes were serious. “You’re handsome when you do that.”

“What?”

“Lovingly invite a bloodsucking fiend to feast on you.” Jonghyun smirked, one of his fangs poking out from between his twitching lips. Jinki tentatively reached out and traced his finger along the edge of it. 

Jonghyun stopped, breathing through his nose with his eyes locked on Jinki’s. Jinki could smell the rusty taste of his own blood on Jonghyun’s tongue as it came out to lap up the side of his finger, curling around it until he sucked it in, one of his fangs grazing against it and barely scratching the edge.

Jinki gulped, pulling the finger out of Jonghyun’s mouth and resting it on his full bottom lip, watching a trail of spit glisten and shine across it as Jonghyun breathed so heavy he was practically panting, falling into Jinki’s lap.

“I bet I tasted good though, didn’t I?” Jinki said, breath coming in shallow gasps.

Jonghyun’s eyes flashed. “Decadent.”  
  


* * *

  


It was almost the end of Jinki’s shift when Jonghyun sauntered out of the dark wearing a black leather jacket and an exhilarating smile. It was 4:45 am and the streets were clearing out—the peak nightlife hours dissipating as quickly as they had arrived. 

“Hungry?” Jonghyun asked, cheeky grin filling up his pretty face.

They ended up at the CU a few streets down from the market, Jonghyun cradling bowls of microwaveable tteokbokki and spicy ramyun, and Jinki picking out beer. The early morning air was keeping the heat at bay, so they sat outside cloaked in darkness.

“Do you actually like real food, or do you just eat it to keep up appearances?” Jinki asked as Jonghyun slurped a piece of tteokbokki into his mouth, covering one of his fangs in sauce.

“Red foods,” Jonghyun said, swirling his steaming ramyun around in his bowl. “Those have the most flavor.” He sucked a heap of noodles into his mouth. “Honestly, I wish I could bottle your blood up and take it with me everywhere.”

Jonghyun reached out to trace a line up Jinki’s arm, grinning like he hadn’t just said something that made Jinki’s ears ring. He sipped at his can of beer, watching Jonghyun’s hand take an extended rest on the bone of his forearm. 

“Do you want to—” Jinki started. “I mean, it’s been a few days…”

Jonghyun traced the edge of one of his fangs with his tongue. “I can go a full month,” he said, but he raised an eyebrow as he spoke. 

Jinki felt a blush betray his cheeks. “I—” 

Jonghyun’s fingers made distracting little taps up the underside of Jinki’s wrist, pressing against the veins he knew were full of hot blood. He scratched a teasing line near one of the bigger ones, and Jinki felt a jolt of heat up the inside of his thigh.

“But,” Jonghyun said. “I think I could indulge myself. Just this once.” He held up a finger as he said it, smiling sweetly and letting his fangs show. 

The train ride to Jinki’s apartment had never felt so long.  
  


* * *

  


“You know what you said about bottling my blood?” 

Jinki was washing off in the shower with the sliding glass door cracked so they could talk while Jonghyun got ready for bed in the mirror. There was a candle burning on a small table near the toilet and it was bathing Jonghyun in golden light. 

He grinned, fangs cute and heart wrenching as they slipped past his lips. “I’d drink it out of anything,” he said, sweeping fingers across his cheeks to rub in his moisturizer. 

“Let’s do it,” Jinki said. “At least bag it up, so you can have it in case for some reason I’m not available.”

Jonghyun stopped, turning away from the mirror to look at Jinki. He was shutting off the shower and opening the door wider so he could walk out, feet padding onto the black bathroom mat. 

“I can’t believe you’d do that,” Jonghyun was quiet, tracing a finger along the curved edge of the sink. 

“I meant what I said. I have enough for both of us,” Jinki said. He reached over and tugged on the ear of Jonghyun’s puppy headband. Jonghyun leaned into the touch, feet scooting closer to Jinki’s until their toes were almost on top of each other. 

“Shouldn’t this be a bat instead of a dog?” Jinki rubbed the softness of the headband between two of his fingers. Jonghyun laughed, and their bodies rocked into each other with a gentle and subtle shift. The air in the room felt light and Jonghyun laid his palm on Jinki’s chest as they swayed and caught each other in a kiss.  
  


* * *

  


The light of the full moon was shining through the window in Jinki’s kitchen while Jonghyun hooked an empty blood bag up to an IV pole and the radio in the corner quietly played an old folk song.

“You know why I came up to your booth at the market that night?” Jonghyun said, tearing off a piece of medical tape with the edge of one of his fangs. 

Jinki smiled as he shook his head. The moon was illuminating the side of Jonghyun’s face and he was humming the song from the radio under his breath as he taped the tube attached to the bag to Jinki’s skin.

“I _was_ starving, but there was a yukhoe restaurant just a few blocks down the street,” Jonghyun said, scooting the IV pole closer to where Jinki was seated at the kitchen table. “I was watching you cook, and I thought you were cute.”

Jinki laughed at that in disbelief. “Is this a scene from a drama?”

Jonghyun rolled his eyes but he was smiling and showing his fangs as he tapped on Jinki’s arm to make his veins pop out. “I told you I have my moments of cliché.” He picked up Jinki’s arm and leaned in with a cheeky smile, puncturing a small hole in the skin with the tip of his fang. 

“Ready?” 

Jonghyun was holding the silver needle in between his fingers, and his cheeks were round and full from their feeding two days before. Jinki could feel his heart pumping fast against his chest, but this time he knew Jonghyun could hear it, and that he knew it wasn’t from fear.

“Ready.”

“By the way,” Jonghyun said as he slipped the needle into Jinki’s arm, and blood started to race through the tube. “I could smell you too, from all the way across the street. It was so strong.”

He steadied the blood bag on the pole and watched Jinki’s blood slowly fill it up, deep scarlet red and heavy under Jonghyun’s fingers. 

“I’d never been so drawn to a human’s smell before,” he said, still watching the blood and avoiding Jinki’s eyes. “Obviously, everyone smells good, but—

Jonghyun stopped, and Jinki reached out to touch his arm with his free hand, trailing down it until he clasped their pointer fingers together and squeezed.

“It was like I had to keep coming closer,” Jonghyun continued, his gaze trailing from their clasped fingers up to Jinki’s face. The moon was reflected in his eyes. “Until I was right there. I could still smell you even through the stench of that rotting meat.”

Jinki laughed, and Jonghyun leaned down to kiss him until the blood bag filled all the way to the top. 

Jonghyun stored the bag in the freezer on top of some frozen vegetables, and wrapped his arms around Jinki’s neck as he crawled into his lap. He smiled and gently clasped his fangs around his favorite spot at Jinki’s throat, sucking a little love bite there and licking it clean before sealing it with a kiss. 

As his eyes began to feel heavy with drowsiness, Jinki listened to the shift of Jonghyun’s hair brushing against his skin, and the hum of his voice as he sang along with the radio, letting words slip out to bounce off the walls of the apartment and blend with the sounds of the street below and the city beyond.

“Maybe we have to go buy that castle after all,” Jinki said after a long moment of peaceful silence.

Jonghyun choked out a surprised laugh into the crook of Jinki’s neck, lifting his head up to stare at him in wonderment.

“I guess we do.”  
  
  
  


  
_“Once again, welcome to my house. Come freely. Go safely; And leave something of the happiness you bring.”_

_Dracula, 1897_

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:
> 
> as always I try really hard to research info about modern day Seoul and Korea in order to be as accurate as possible in my fics. Please let me know if there's any discrepancies with anything and I will fix it! 
> 
> kudos & comments appreciated :) and you can follow me @charmlesstrans on twitter ^^


End file.
